Easy To Ignore
by Vivian Rossi
Summary: Como Gina se sente com relação a Harry afinal? - SONGFIC


****

EASY TO IGNORE

(Fácil de se ignorar)

* * *

Gina, sentada na janela de seu quarto, encarava uma bela noite enluarada. Suas pernas balançando, sentindo a brisa fria invadir a Toca de quando em quando. Assim ela fazia todas as férias desde pequena. Sempre pensando em Harry. E sonhando com o dia em que conseguiria se aproximar mais dele.

__

"You and the moon are a beautiful sight to me"

("Você e a lua são uma bela vista para mim")

Mas Harry estava sempre muito cercado. E a ela parecia impossível se integrar ao menos no grupo de amigos próximos a ele. Conversas interrompidas quando ela se aproximava, e inúmeros assuntos que não lhe diziam respeito denunciavam a distância entre eles a todo o momento.

__

"The stars in your eyes make it really hard to see you"

("As estrelas nos seus olhos tornam muito difícil ver você")

E Gina continuava devaneando em unir sua doçura à coragem do garoto que sobreviveu. Continuava devaneando por longos 6 anos. 

__

"A night in the sun is all I really want

You and me with the best of both for once"

("Uma noite ao sol é tudo que eu quero de verdade

Você e eu com o melhor de nós de uma vez")

Mas não. Ela não era ninguém que pudesse atrair a atenção do famoso Harry Potter. Ela não era inteligente como Hermione, nem engraçada como Rony. Não era simpática como seu pai, prestativa como sua mãe, exigente como Percy ou descolada como Gui; não voava como Carlinhos, nem contava piadas como Fred e Jorge. 

Ela não era sábia como Dumbledore, nem rígida como Minerva. Nem emotiva como Hagrid ou compreensiva como Lupin. Ela não tinha sangue de veela, nem estava no time de quadribol. 

__

"Night breaks...

My heart could not ache anymore"

("A noite se interrompe...

Meu coração poderia parar de doer")

Mas ela também não era irritante como Draco. Intragável como Snape, repugnante como Rabicho ou sem coração como Voldemort. Ela não era nada disso. Ela não era ninguém de quem Harry tivesse o que comentar. Bem ou mal. E ela não era atraente como Cho Chang. Não para ele. Para ele, Gina era apenas a irmã mais nova e sem graça de seu melhor amigo.

__

"Am I that easy to ignore?"

("Eu sou assim tão fácil de se ignorar?")

Sem graça. Sem sal. Tola. Era o que lhe vinha à mente quando pensava em se autodefinir. 

Por vezes, ela acreditava que ele finalmente a notara, como quando a salvou em seu primeiro ano. Mas era em vão. Pouco tempo depois, ela percebia que tudo era como antes.

__

"You let your song blow right through me

Your mighty intelects make you mighty hard to see"

("Você deixou sua canção soprar através de mim

Seus tantos talentos tornam você tão difícil de se ver")

Haviam conversado no Expresso de Hogwarts. Mas Harry viera passar alguns dias em sua casa e ele nem reparara sua presença. Partidas diárias e exaustivas de quadribol com seus irmãos ocuparam todo o seu tempo. Algo muito mais importante do que ela, é claro.

__

"Will there come a time for me to be

More to you, more to me?"

("Haverá um tempo quando eu serei

Mais para você, mais para mim?")

Gina suspirou e desceu da janela, pois já amanhecera. Logo ela estaria embarcando para o primeiro dia de aula de mais um ano letivo. A escola era onde Gina podia estar mais perto de Harry e por mais tempo. Mais perto e mais longe.

__

"Night breaks...

My heart could not ache anymore"

("A noite se interrompe...

Meu coração poderia parar de doer")

Gina trocou de roupa, enquanto se refazia a mesma pergunta que há muito a atormentava. Será que ela era alguém tão fácil assim de ser ignorada?

"Am I that easy to ignore?"

("Eu sou assim tão fácil de se ignorar?")

- Gina!!! Venha tomar café!! - gritou sua mãe da cozinha.

- Já estou descendo, mãe!! - respondeu em uma voz meio chorosa.

E sua mente respondia a sua questão de forma afirmativa, como sempre fizera. Mas seu coração insistia em lhe trair, colocando um sorriso de esperança em seus lábios ao que a menina batia a porta do quarto e descia as escadas.

* * *

Letra/Música por: Sixpence None The Richer


End file.
